In the past, trailers have been constructed with telescoping sections for increasing their interior space. These telescoping sections, however, have proven to be difficult to extend and retract because of their relatively large size and weight. The normally snug fit between a telescoping section and the trailer body also contributes to the difficulties in moving the telescoping section. Frequently, the snug fit results in binding of the telescoping section against the trailer body when the trailer is telescopically moved on sloping or uneven terrain.